I'll be gentle
by snoodlepoodle
Summary: Complete SMUT! This is my first smut fic. Bethyl. One-Shot. Rated M for a reason. SEX SEX SEX! R/R Please!


He brushed the hair away from her face and stared into her big blue eyes. He had no idea how he got here or why he was so attracted to her and he especially didn't know why out of everyone he had met since the turn it was Beth Greene who had captured his stone cold heart. The girl was stubborn and strong, rarely ever taking "no" for an answer since they were forced out of the prison and out into the woods. He liked to think what her father would say if he saw his little girl shacked up with the dirty redneck.

She had talked him into doing a lot of things, but this was the biggest one. She wanted him intimentally. He wanted her too, but he wasn't sure how to go about it. Romance was never a strong quality in Daryl Dixon. "Are you sure about this?" He whispered to her. She responded with a sweet smile and a slight nod of her head, in which the hair that Daryl had just pushed back fell back into her eyes. "I do, Daryl. I want you."

Still staring back into her eyes he could see the anticipation in them, the curiosity, the innocence. Everything that Beth was could be shown from her eyes and he liked it that way. He liked how expressive she could be without opening her mouth or using any body language of any form. He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her forehead, then another on her cheek. He felt her tense up from the contact so he locked his eyes back on hers and said, "I'll be gentle."

"Don't be." Was the response she gave him and taking it as permission to do whatever he wanted he quickly grabbed her face in his hands and pushed his lips on top of hers. She let out a little squeal, but soon relaxed and kissed him back. Daryl was surprised at how she tasted. She was soft and it was her softness that made him even hungrier for her.

Beth placed her hand on the side of Daryl's neck and opened her mouth slightly, inviting his tongue into her mouth. He obliged and soon they were both exploring the inside of each others mouths. Daryl broke the kiss and went for Beth's neck, sucking and biting all while Beth moaned with pleasure.

Suddenly Daryl felt her push him as hard as he could off of her. Thinking that he blew it and she was rejecting him a million different apologies flooded his brain. But instead of slapping him across the face and storming off like he expected, Beth lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. Then she unsnapped her bra, exposing her breasts. Daryl's breath hitched in his throat at the sight of Beth naked breasts. Since the prison, he had seen her naked a few times but this was different. She knew he was looking at her this time and he didn't feel as embarrassed about gawking at her beauty as he did before.

Daryl ran his tongue across his bottom lip as he watched Beth undo the belt on her jeans, unbutton them and let them drop to the floor at her feet. Then she took her hair down and let her blonde locks flow around her face. There she stood in front of him in nothing but little white cotton panties. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Do you want to touch me, Mr. Dixon?"

Daryl grunted a response as his growing erection became increasingly uncomfortable in his pants. Beth's eyes flicked down to his member and she smiled. "Say it." She ordered.

"I want to do more than touch you, girl." Daryl breathed out.

Beth let out a cute giggle as Daryl reached up and placed both hands on her ass and pulled her closer to him. He placed his mouth on her stomach, kissing and licking around her naval. Beth closed her eyes as Daryl's wandering hands found their way to her front. He ran his thumb over the length of her slit over her panties. A wave of sensation ran through Beth's body as she let out a sigh and her knees started to weaken.

Beth looked down at him, smiled and said, "Eat it."

Daryl knew exactly what she meant and with that he hooked his fingers in her panties and with one swift movement pulled them down to her feet. He ran his rough hands up her soft thighs and leaned forward to kiss them. His kisses trailed up to her dripping wet sex and he stopped. He trailed his middle finger along her slit, making sure to keep his eyes on her to gauge her reactions.

He watched as Beth bit her lower lip and he slowly slid his finger inside her wetness. She was so tight and so warm, he needed to taste her. Daryl leaned forward and gently placed his tongue on her cunt, found her clit and started swirling his tongue around it. Beth became more and more vocal as he swirled his tongue faster and faster and thrusted his finger in and out. She entwined her hands in his hair and grinded her hips into his face. She didn't know much, but she knew that Daryl Dixon knew how to eat pussy.

Beth propped one of her legs against an arm of the chair that Daryl was sitting in. With her legs spread further apart Daryl was able to move more freely with his mouth and go deeper with his fingers. Beth guided Daryl's head with one hand and cupped one of her breasts in the other. The sensations she was feeling were incredible. With every flick of his tongue and every thrust of his thick, rough fingers she felt herself being pushed further into ecstasy. "Daryl," She moaned, "You're gonna make me cum."

As soon as Daryl heard those words come out of that blonde haired angel's mouth he started working faster and faster. He wanted her to cum. He wanted her to cum all over his face. He wanted to taste her juices and lap them up like a cat drinking milk. Beth threw her head back and let out a loud passionate moan as her orgasm took over her body. Her whole body tensed up, her knees went weak and it got to the point where Daryl was practically holding her up by himself.

Soon her moans grew softer and softer as the orgasm winded down. Daryl slowed down too and once he was positive her writhing was done he stopped, looked up at her and smiled. Beth finally opened her eyes and looked back down at him as he smiled. She couldn't remember ever seeing him smile like that before, or ever in that case. His smile made her want him even more.

Once her breath evened out she took Daryl by the hand and pulled him up. She could see his growing erection through his pants and she needed to wrap her hands around it. She undid his belt, then the button and finally the zipper, reached in and pulled out his massive cock. He was a lot bigger than she expected and it made her hands look tiny in comparison.

Beth immediately dropped to her knees. "You don't have to-" Daryl tried to protest but as soon as her mouth wrapped around his dick he forgot how to speak. "Oh, fuck." He exclaimed as Beth took every inch of his member into her mouth. She came back up, swirled her tongue around the head of his dick and went back all the way down. Daryl stared down at her as she moved his cock slowly in and out of her mouth.

"Look at me." Daryl ordered her. Beth stared up at him with her big blue eyes as she slurped and sucked. Daryl sighed, he had never felt something that good before and at the rate she was going, it wasn't going to last very long either.

Daryl reached down and placed his hand on Beth's cheek. "I want you." He told her. "Beth, I want inside you so fucking bad."

"Then fuck me, Mr. Dixon."

Daryl pushed Beth back onto the floor and hovered over her. He kissed her hard on the mouth as his right hand tweaked her nipple. Beth squirmed underneath him and he broke the kiss to lightly nibble one of her perky nipples. His other hand had found its way back to her clit and was massaging it before finally he guided his hard dick into her sweet entrance. Beth let out gasp as he slid inside her. He was so big and she was so tight.

Beth wrapped her legs around Daryl's waist and her arms around his neck. The only thing she could hear was the sound of their naked bodies clashing together with each thrust and Daryl panting in her ear. Daryl raised up so he could see her face and slowed his thrusting down to stall his orgasm. He had never realized how beautiful she really was until this moment and he was realizing he had deeper feelings for this girl other than lust. He bent down to kiss her and then flipped both of them over so Beth was on top.

"Show me what you got, Greene." He said to her as she starting grinding her cunt against his dick. She leaned up, giving him a full view of her body as she moved up and down on top of him. Daryl placed his thumb on her clit, making her jump at the unexpected rush of pleasure. That made him laugh a bit and he started slowly circling his thumb around her swollen clit.

The familiar rush of passion started flowing through Beth's body once again and she started moving faster and faster until she finally reached another orgasm. Daryl felt her tighten up around him as she came and when she was done she slumped forward, panting with her head on his chest. After a moment, she raised her head and looked at him. Daryl brushed her hair off her face again and said, "Stand up."

Beth obediently did as she was told. Daryl stood too and led her over to the couch. Getting behind her he pushed her head down and knelt down. Beth's ass was in the air as Daryl brought his tongue from the front of her pussy all the way to her asshole. "Oh my God, Daryl." Beth squealed, giggling a bit. "MMM." Daryl said, "this is some good stuff, girl." He slapped lightly and buried his face between her cheeks once again.

Beth had all she could take. She needed him inside her once again and she needed it now. "Fuck me." She demanded.

Daryl, who had two fingers deep inside her snatch, looked up and said, "Say it again."

"Fuck me!" Beth yelled this time. "Please!"

Daryl quickly stood up and positioned himself behind her. He slapped her ass with his dick a few times before finally placing the tip right at the entrance of her dripping wet pussy. "Beg for it."

"Please. Please fuck me, Mr. Dixon."

That was all he needed. He grabbed a handful of her hair and slammed his dick inside her as hard as he could. Beth screamed out from the complete different sensation from before. Daryl thrusted as hard and as fast as he could in and out of her, his balls smacking her legs as he went. He let go of her hair and her head went down further, making it easier for him to go deeper inside her. He then reached down and fingered her clit with one hand.

He felt Beth's walls tighten yet again as he continued. This time he knew he wouldn't be able to hold his orgasm back. She was way too tight and she felt way too good. A few more thrusts and Beth yelled out in passion and not being able to control himself any further, he released his seed inside her with one major thrust.

Daryl grunted with his orgasm and slowed his pace until he eventually stopped moving. Even though he didn't want to, he pulled out of her and collapsed on the couch next to her. Both Beth and Daryl were panting and completely satisfied.

Daryl looked at Beth from the other end of the couch. Did that really happen? He thought to himself. She was staring at him too and he wondered if she was thinking the same thing. "C'mere." He motioned for Beth to scoot over next to him. She did and he threw an arm around her and held her. Her heart was still beating very quickly, as was his. They sat there in silence until their heart rates went back to normal.

Daryl didn't know what it was, could have been he just had the best sex of his life or it could have been that he saw a different side of Beth Greene than he had ever seen but there was something inside him that he needed to say. It was itching to get out of him, but he was not sure about how to approach it. Fuck it. He thought.

"I love you, Beth."

Beth looked up at Daryl with tears in her eyes.

"I love you, too, Daryl."


End file.
